


back to you

by takesmeunder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall discovers Harry’s pain kink by accident. What he’s not prepared for is the sub space that comes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains d/s undertones, and massive lack of communication between sexual partners. Everything that happens is 100% consensual.

Niall’s got Harry handcuffed to the bed in another expensive hotel he can’t remember the name of. Harry looks great like this, all sweaty with his hair sticking to his forehead while he tugs uselessly at the restraints.

“Niall,” Harry whines, biting at his lips that are already red and swollen. “Niall, please.”

“Mm,” Niall hums, sucking harder at Harry’s hip, teeth scratching over the skin before soothing it with a lick of his tongue. “Please, what?”

Harry sucks in a breath when Niall pinches at the inside of his thigh, cock twitching where it’s resting against his stomach. “Do _something_ , please.”

Niall slides his hands up Harry’s stomach, thumbs rubbing over each nipple in turn before he twists hard.

“Fuck!” Harry shouts, arms jerking again before he remembers. “Just… more of that. God, just keep touching me.”

Niall pulls back, staring down at Harry with a look of awe. “You like that, then? Being pinched?”

Harry looks sheepish for a moment, which is absolutely ridiculous considering he’s sprawled out naked in Niall’s hotel bed, with his arms chained to the headboard. “Pinched, spanked, having my hair pulled. I just like the pain I guess.”

“Okay,” Niall says, a little more breathlessly than he intended. “Do you think you could get up on your hands and knees for me? Think I wanna look at your arse a bit more.”

Harry manages to twist himself onto his stomach and raise himself onto his knees without much of a struggle. “What are you going to do?”

Niall moves his hands down Harry’s back, following it slowly with his tongue until he reaches the curve of Harry’s ass. “So gorgeous, Haz, god. I could just eat you up.”

Harry chokes out a moan and drops his head down between his arms. “I wouldn’t mind that,” he says. “If you wanted to.”

Niall pulls Harry’s cheeks apart and licks his lips. “I’d wreck you.”

“Reckon I wouldn’t mind being wrecked,” Harry says hoarsely.

“All right,” Niall says with a shrug, and then leans in to lick a swipe over Harry’s hole. He tastes like the soap he cleaned himself up with in the shower after the show, but he also tastes distinctly like _boy_ , and that has Niall pointing his tongue and getting in as far as he can while Harry twitches beneath him.

“Niall! _Shitting fuck_ ,” Harry gasps, pressing his arse back against Niall’s face. “Niall, I’m gonna come.”

Niall pulls away with a disgruntled noise, moving his hand around to grip the base of Harry’s cock. “Not yet, I’m not done. Don’t come until I tell you to,” he says, thinking it over for a moment before he pulls his hand back and brings it down hard against Harry’s left cheek.

Harry makes the headboard rattle with how hard he jumps, and Niall is distantly aware of how red and bruised Harry’s wrists will be tomorrow. “You do like getting spanked, then.”

“I wasn’t lying,” Harry says, voice sounding distant and slow like it does when they’ve smoked up after a show. But they definitely didn’t smoke up tonight, and Niall is curious of course he is, but he mostly   wants to get his tongue back on Harry’s ass.

Niall rubs his hand over the red mark that’s formed on Harry’s ass from his hand, and Harry doesn’t seem to know if he wants to pull away or get closer. Naturally, Niall brings his other hand down just below the curve of Harry’s other cheek so he matches.

“Please,” Harry says again. “Oh god, _please, please, please_ ,” he begs, and Niall’s never heard anything so beautiful in his life.

“Not yet, soon,” says Niall, leaning back in to lick at where Harry’s hottest.

Harry’s nearly sobbing by the time Niall’s done eating him out, body shaking as he struggles not only to hold himself up but also not to come.

“Niall, please. I’ve been such a good boy for you, can I please, please come, _oh god,_ please,” Harry sounds more desperate than Niall’s ever heard him, and they’ve been fucking around for nearly four years.

“Just… _Christ_ , Haz. Just let me do this,” answers Niall as he pulls his trousers down and gets his cock out. He spits into his hand and spreads it around the shaft before he pulls Harry’s cheeks apart and pushes his dick between them.

“Oh god,” Harry moans as Niall begins to thrust, his cock occasionally catching on Harry’s hole and making him cry out. “Fuck me, Niall, god, do anything you want to me but please, _please_ let me come.”

Niall looks down, watching as his cock moves between Harry’s cheeks, feels the heat building at the base of his spine as Harry fucks back against him.

“Next time we fuck, I want you to fuck me bare,” Harry shouts out suddenly, and it’s that thought, of fucking Harry with nothing between them that makes him come messily all over Harry’s arse.

“Fuck,” Niall breathes out, spreading his come over Harry’s skin, sliding his thumb down to push it inside Harry’s hole. “I’d fill you right up.”

Harry’s trembling, nearly dripping with sweat as he mumbles things that Niall can’t even begin to translate any more.

“Okay, okay,” Niall whispers, hands gripping Harry’s sides as he gently flips him onto his back. It’s only then that Niall notices the tear tracks on Harry’s face and panic begins to bubble up inside him.

“Shit, _shit_! Harry, Harry, fuck. Did I hurt you? Are you okay?” Niall asks, dropping his hand from where it’s curled around Harry’s dick, which Niall notes is surprisingly still hard.

“Need to come,” Harry pleads. “Please, can I come now?”

“Christ, Haz,” Niall says worriedly, putting his hand back on Harry’s cock and moving up and down in quick bursts. “You can come whenever you want, babe. Whenever you’re ready.

Harry’s back bows off the bed when he comes, mouth open in a silent scream as he pulses in Niall’s hand. Niall strokes him through it, stopping when Harry settles back onto the bed. He’s quick to release Harry from his cuffs, immediately bringing both of Harry’s wrists up to his mouth to pepper them with kisses.

“You okay?’ Niall asks again, panic coming back full force when Harry doesn’t answer. “Harry, Harry, come back.”

Harry’s eyelids flutter, and he opens them as if he’s having trouble controlling what he wants them to do. “I’m here,” he says, all slow and forced like he had to think carefully before speaking. “Haven’t… gone under in ages.”

Niall blinks at him, pulls the blanket up from the bottom of the bed when Harry starts to shiver. “Gone under?” he asks, confused.

Harry smiles secretly, turning fully so he can slide closer to Niall’s body. “Mm, like… sub space.”

Niall’s eyes widen and he maybe holds Harry a little tighter. “Sub space? You didn’t think to mention that that might happen before I started spanking ya?”

“Don’t usually go under so easily,” Harry says, and he looks a little ashamed.

Niall brings Harry’s hand back to his mouth to kiss his fingers. “Hey now, none of that. Some warning would have been good, yeah?”

“Sorry,” Harry says, and he does sound really apologetic. “Usually I have to go to a professional to go there. It takes a couple of hours. I don’t go under unless I feel 100% safe. So,” Harry pauses and then grins. “You should feel special.”

Niall knocks at Harry’s shoulder and then kisses his forehead. “Sod off.”

“Future reference, I guess then?” Harry says, and he sounds a little scared that Niall won’t want to do this again now that there’s a chance Harry might slip under.

“I’ll keep it in mind the next time I spank you,” says Niall, pushing hair out of Harry’s face. “Long as you come back.”

Harry tilts his face up and presses his lips against Niall’s for a moment before he pulls back. “Oh, Nialler, I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
